Chef Returns
by Pururu
Summary: Years after his unfortunate death, Chef returns. But he is after something that only children have. What will the boys do to try an save everyone from certain doom. Contains violence, language and salisbury steak. Rated T. HET COUPLES. R & R CHAPTER 8 UP!
1. Prologue

**Nobody has really written a fanfic on chef (well, only one person). Might as well give it a bash.**

**Chef returns**

SLAM

A body of a decapitated man is placed on the middle of the surgical table by two tall men. Four others were working on the control machines situated on the walls of the dark condense room. The body was bloody and cold. The two men were putting some of the severed pieces back into their original places as best as they could. One man was monitoring their every move. He wore a cream shirt, with a red t-shirt under it. He had cream trousers and wore an ivory hat. In his hand was a pipe.

"Is it working?" He asked, "IS IT WORKING?" The men on the control machines were typing buttons on the keyboard.

"Yes," one of them replied turning to the man, "We got a pulse,"

"Get him into the ICU suit, hurry!" The man then ordered at the men, pointing to the body. One of the machines lifts the body and puts a black coated armour body plate on the body. It then puts on the leg plates and finally the helmet.

"We have done it," He said, "Good! Raise him up," The machine hisses as it raises the body up on the platform. The Darth Vader like robot breathes loudly and coldly. In its right hand, a glowing red spatula. The man walks over to it and talks to it.

"Chef," he calls it, "can you hear me? Say something." The robots head turns to the man and spoke in a deep rich tone.

"Hello there children. How would you like some Salisbury steak?"

"Yes, go on." The man urges it.

"And for dessert," Chef continues, "how would you children like to suck on my chocolate salty balls?"

"Oh? You mean like chocolate candy?" The man said in an imitated Childs voice

"No, I mean my balls," It answered. The man smirks at his workers, who were all stunned at seeing the robot like man.

"Yes," he says, "YESS!" He then laughs coldly, with some of the workers joining in as well.

They done it, they had created a new Chef. What horrors await all of mankind.

**That's all for now. Please R & R. Please also tell me if you like it. Everything accepted**


	2. Chapter 1

**We**** now begin the story. This story is set when the boys are in 6****th**** grade (they are about**** 12 years old) Ike, who is also one of the characters**** in the story, is now in 2****nd**** Grade at the age of 5.**** If you don't like ****the ages they are****, then imagine them the age that suits you. Now****, please**** enjoy the rest of the story.**

_3 years later after the incident_

It was another snowy morning in the town of South park and already there were people rushing to their work. Most of the shops were open on the Main Street of the town and a few cars were driving down the road. It was another school morning. Much to the delight for a few kids, but for most, just another ordinary day.

"Kids, breakfast is ready!" Called out Sheila who was placing the plates and cutlery on top of the table. Already, she could hear the creaks coming from up the stairs, and the first one down the stairs was Ike.

"Morning mum!" He cheerfully greeted as he sat on the table. He poured a plate of cereal into his bowl, mixed it with the milk and began to eat it. He was wearing dark blue trousers and a blue jacket with giant pockets, resembling Kyle's jacket.

"Did you remember to comb your hair this morning?" Sheila asked her son,

"Yeah I did," Ike replied, he passed his small fingers through his short black hair, "It's so much neater than Kyle's hair," he giggled. Just then, Kyle came down the stairs with a bag on his shoulders. He wore his favourite ushanka hat, an orange jacket and dark green trousers.

"Morning," he greeted, and then sat down next to his brother and made a bowl of cereal too. He began to read the newspaper that was on the table. On the front page was a heading in big bold letters

_**MYSTERIOUS RAPER STRIKES AGAIN!**_

_**Another child **__**was found**__** dead yesterday in her bedroom at 6pm in North Park. Officials say that she was raped and murdered on the scene. They also suspected that this was once again caused **__**b**__**y**__** the mysterious **__**dark character that has not shown his face to anyone. **__**Officer P Grant made a statement to the press this morning, saying that the child was killed with a blow to the head with a spatula.**_

**_The suspect, who is said to be big and have a deep voice, has never been caught and has already raped and killed 24 children in the past 2 years. A witness said that she saw a shadow lurk around the street earlier that same morning. More on the story on page 4_**

Kyle sighed. Not another murder, and this time, it's getting closer to South Park than last time. Ike peeked at the article that Kyle was reading.

"Whoa, this guy is coming closer to us," Ike said, "I wonder who's next?" But before Kyle could flip to the page. Their mum took the paper off them.

"Boys, you shouldn't be reading these kinds of articles in the paper," She said. The boys sighed,

"But mum," Ike moaned, "It's not like I haven't seen this kind of thing before. Don't forget I was hitting out with my kindergarten teacher when I was 3 years old,"

"How could I forget," Sheila replied sarcastically, "Now get ready, you should be leaving for school now." The boys then got their bags packed; their jackets on, said their goodbyes and then headed out the door for school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During their walk to school, they met up with Stan and walked up with him. He was wearing his usual red puff ball hat, a brown jacket and blue trousers.

"So, did you hear the news?" He asked them,

"About what?" Kyle said,

"There's going to be a HUGE school dance next week," Stan replied. Ike became really excited.

"COOL!" he squealed, "My first dance,"

"But that's not all," Stan continued, "All of the main 5 elementary schools will be there. That's North, West, East, South and Middle Park, all in the same hall,"

"What? Which schools going to be holding the dance?" Kyle asked him,

"Not sure, they're decided today and are going to tell us over the intercom,"

"Cool,"

Kyle began to wonder who he was going to go with to the dance. "Maybe I could ask out Bebe?" He thought to himself. Nah, maybe Heidi, or Nelly, or maybe even Rebecca again. NO! Maybe not, after the last incident. But then he realised, he has over a week to decided, so no pressure. Stan was thinking about asking out Wendy. After solving the mystery on why Kyle was at the bottom of the list last year, they were more together than even before. Hoping that no one else has gotten to her first. Ike, on the other hand, had no idea on who to ask out. He was just happy that he's going to his first ever school dance. Hopefully nothing is going to ruin the night.

**So, there we go so far. Please review, criticism is**** accepted, even flames. Sorry if it is a bit rubbish.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello again, and welcome to the next chapter of the story. I'm glad that some people are enjoying it which is great to hear. I think this'll be my best story yet! YAY!!**** I'd also like to thank ****z-nadka-zak**** for pointing out a mistake on the first chapter, but that has been corrected so no worries.**** Now, something important, when Chef is having flashbacks, these will be in italics, but don't mistake it for the Intercom announcement as that is in italics and ****bolded****. NOW, enjoy the rest of the story.**

**PS. This chapter has some mass killing and sexual acts that some people might find unpleasant to read****, but isn't that what South Park ****is. Oh**** well.**** You have been warned.**

They eventually got to their school just in time for the bell ringing. All the kids who were still on the playground entered the doors to education. Ike met up with a few of his pals and they went into his class, while Stan and Kyle headed up the stairs for their class. Being the oldest class in the school, theirs is right at the top floor. Upon entering, they were welcomed by Kenny who sat at the back of the class. The boys took their seats which were located at the back also and got their books and equipment out. They had noticed that Cartman wasn't there but they didn't care much. After a few minutes of talking to each other, the teacher entered the classroom, who turned out to be none other than the infamous Mrs Garrison, who the class have had since 3rd grade. They had just began to do their assigned work, which was algebra prewritten on the board for them when Cartman stumbled through the door.

"Your late again Cartman," Mrs Garrison said to him as he went to his seat next to Stan at the back.

"Mrs Garrison, I can explain," Cartman began, and was about to continue when a voice came out of the intercom, interrupting Cartmans explanation.

"_**Good morning students**," The voice said, "__**This is an announcement about the school dance being planned next week**," Some of the students began whispered to each other about the dance._

"_**This dance**," The voice continued, ", __**i**__**s to be with every elementary school in the area, that would be North Park, West Park**__**, East Park, **__**Middle Park**__** and ours all in the same hall and there was a discussion earlier on today with all the principles on where to hold this event. It will be held in **__**our **__**school**." More people began to talk with one another, making the class louder._

"_**The date will be sorted out on a **__**later in the week**__**. Now, our last announcement is a very important one**" The voice said, "__**In with connection with **__**today's**__** headlines. Please be careful when walking on your own on the streets. I'm sure you've all heard about the attacks in North park, so please try and be safe. That is all."** The class's volume then grew to being louder as more people began to talk._

"Right everyone, be quiet!" Mrs Garrison scolded them, "And you Eric, wait after class,"

"Oh man," Cartman moaned and then got out his books.

* * *

Meanwhile. Over in Middle park, another crime was being committed. The young victim was a small young boy who was cowering in a corner of a dark room. He had tears dripping down his face and was holding up his hands. The other figure was a dark body with a glowing red spatula in his hands, pointing it at the boys head.

"Please," He begged, "Please don't do it," The boy began to weep when he realised that the robot wasn't listening to him. He raised the utensil high and swung it down on the boy, killing him on contact. The boy collapsed on the floor, with blood trickling from his head. Another man entered the room after the act was done.

"Excellent work Chef," he congratulated the robot, "You are getting stronger by the day.

"Thank you," Chef said, "The child had no choice,"

"And what better yet than to have sex with him before you killed him, you sometimes forget to do that," The man said. He then walked over to the dead boy and stroked his cold face, "he won't be calling for help anymore," The horrible man then took off the boys trousers and stripped him naked.

"You are not needed now Chef. I have a new task for you now," The man said,

"What is it that you need done?" Asked Chef,

"You next town is South park and I need you to see if there is any child activities being organised that we could take part in," he ordered. The man began to strip himself naked.

"But master," Chef continued, "The marlocks will now be insufficient; they won't do you any good."

"Well what's wrong with having a bit of fun?" The man said, "Now go. You have much work to be doing," And with that, Chef left his master get on with what he was doing and closed the door on them. But while he was walking to his next destination, he was thinking about that name.

South Park

* * *

_They were running. Him, and a group of boys, were running across a rope bridge. They were getting away from the Super Adventure Club Entranc__e. When the boys made it across the bridge__, someone __from the other side __called __to __Chef._

_"Don't you remember why you left South Park in the first place??" Chef stopped on his tracks. The __young__ boy with the red puff ball hat called to __him._

_"Chef, come on" But Chef continued to listen to the man_

"_You sought adventure! And why do people seek adventure? Because their l__ives have become dull and empty!" The man said._

_One of the other boys, wearing a green ushanka hat called out to Chef also, "Yeah, he wanted adventure! Not a bunch of ridiculous bullcrap! Right Chef?" But Chef didn't listen to him either, "Chef?"_

_"Don't forget all your training, Chef! Stay with us and your life will be GRAND and ETERNAL!" The man continues..._

And that's all that he could remember of that word. He had always wondered what kind of life he had before becoming the form he was today. He was brought up to have sex with children and kill them so that they would never tell anyone what had happened to them. That has always been his life goal. But why is he what he is today? Why can't he remember anything else? And who were those four boys? He then thought to himself, all will be revealed to him soon. He could feel it. And this town he is going to, could be the key to unlocking his past.

**So, how do you like it**** so far? ****Please review.**

**The most time I won't upload for this story is a week. So expect a new chapter every week. I just decided to do this chapter early.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone. ****Also, sorry for the late update and the crappiness of the story. ****A****nyways, hope you enjoy it.**

**PS. Another sexual ****reference**** made. So you have been warned again.**

The boys met up with each other at the end of the school day and walked home from school. Kyle was reading one of his school books as he has homework to do by tomorrow. Kenny was talking to Stan and Cartman was eating a bag of cheesy poofs.

"So, what punishment did you get then for this morning?" Kenny asked Cartman.

"I have to help out at the dance," Cartman answered, "It's so unfair,"

"What do you have to do?" Kenny said,

"I don't know yet, but I bet it'll be something gay," Cartman moaned, he glanced over at Kyle who wasn't listening to the conversation. "Speaking of gay. Why are you doing homework right now?"

"Because Fat ass, I have to pass the test we have next week and I won't have time to do homework tonight" Kyle replied,

"Pfft," Cartman said. He couldn't care much for studying at home; he thought that studying is a waste of time. This, of course, is why he is doing so badly at school.

"So Kyle," Stan started the conversation up again, "Have you asked anyone out yet to the dance?" Kyle looked up from his book.

"No one yet, but I'm thinking about asking out Bebe,"

"Bebe?!" Cartman butted in, "She would NEVER date a Jew, and not a smart one too. Everyone knows Bebe is a ho,"

"Shut up fat boy," Kyle shouted, "At least I'll be asking someone out, unlike you."

"F-- YOU JEW!" Cartman yelled. The two turned away from each other, not passing a glance till they got to their houses. The gang said their farewells, then split up and went their different ways. They were unaware that a certain person was spying on the boys for a sometime. Chef was programmed with a high frequency hearing hardware that could pickup sound from 5 miles away.

"How interesting," He said. As soon as he said that, a ringing sound came from his chest compartment. Chef pressed one of the buttons and an electronic sound came from its speakers.

"Chef," It called, "Have you got any information?"

"I have," Chef answered, "I think you will find this information quite pleasing,"

"Excellent," The voice said, "Head back to HQ," Chef then switched off the communicator and then began to head to 'HQ'.

* * *

Kenny had decided not to go home just yet; he had taken one of the other roads from the junctions of the main street and has begun to walk up the street. He took out a piece of paper from his pocket and read it. It had an address on it. He then put it back in his pocket and began to walk again. Kenny was looking for someone. He then turned to the right at the end of the street and began looking at each houses door, but then stopped. There was a girl at the other side of the road a few feet away from him, she had long red hair and was wearing a purple jacket and dark purple trousers. Kenny had a crush on her and wanted to ask her out to the dance. He walked out across the road.

"Hey Rebecca!" He called out to her. But, as his luck goes, a truck came speeding down the street and runs over him, killing him instantly. Rebecca watched the whole thing and quickly rushed to his aid.

"Kenny," she said as she kneeled down beside him. She examined him; he had blood pouring from his head and had broken legs and arms. Rebecca had learned First Aid at school and began to help him. First, she took off her jacket and wrapped it around his head; she then moved the legs together so that they were straight. But as she was doing that, Kenny came back to life. He groaned and leaned up, he seen Rebecca touching his leg. She noticed him staring and quickly stopped what she was doing and turned away.

"I'm sorry," She said blushing, I forgot you could come back to life," Kenny took off the jacket that was wrapped around his head

"Don't worry," He said smiling, "It was nice of you to help me anyway. Just my luck that I had to get run down today, that usually doesn't happen till next week." He laughed. Rebecca smiled at him.

"Hey Kenny, can I ask you something?" She asked him,

"Yeah," he replied.

"Would you..." she hesitated, "Would you like to go to the dance with me?" Kenny looked at her,

"Of Course!" He said, "That is what I was going to ask you."

"Really," she said, "Great!" They both smiled at each other. Kenny then got up and decided to head home.

"Thanks again for helping me," He said, Rebecca waved to him as he walked down the road. He then turned the corner of the road and looked around, he didn't see anybody there.

"WOO HOO!" He shouted and jumped up into the air, he was very happy. He then began humming as he walked down the road to his house. Things were finally going his way.

* * *

That night, in the Broflovski residence. Kyle was busy studying, like he said, for the test he was going to have the following day. He was very sleepy and began to doze off. He nearly went into a deep sleep when he banged his head on the desk, waking him up unpleasantly.

"Ow," he moaned, rubbing head, "He began reading his textbook once again when he heard a thump at the door. Kyle stopped reading and looked at the door, he then walked over to it and opened it; there was none there. He then went back to his desk when he heard another bang; he quickly swung open the door. No one there again.

"That's weird," He thought to himself, he then left the room and went to Ikes room, he wasn't there. He didn't go to his parents' room because they were away doing the shopping; they probably took Ike with them so he was all alone in the house. Now he was scared. Kyle went back into his room and shut the door; he then heard a rumble in his wardrobe. He slowly walked over to the door. He held the knob of the door and turned it. The door opened slowly and then.

"BOOOO!" Ike jumped out the wardrobe and landed on Kyle, who was screaming like a girl. Ike began to laugh rolling on the floor.

"IKE!" Kyle shouted, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Ike got up and tried to talk without laughing.

"That was too funny, you always scream like a girl when you're scared," Ike said,

"No I don't," Kyle replied, "Now get out my room," Ike sighed and then headed out the door, he opened the door but in his way was big black body. It was Chef and he looked down at the little boy. Ike screamed and ran back to Kyle, hiding behind him. The robot moved in the room and took out his red glowing spatula.

"OH MY GOD!" Kyle screamed. The robot swung his weapon and Kyle and Ike managed to dodge it closely. But the robot was too quick, he pinned Kyle to the wall with his utensil and grabbed Ike by his shirt collar.

"Now," Chef begun, "Now that I got you pinned down, I have something for you," A thick metal rod came shooting out from his lower control panel.

"Let's begin," He slowly inched closer to Kyle, with Ike watching in horror. Kyle was so scared; he was going to be like those kids on the news. This is it. He was going to die.

**CLIFFHANGER!!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, it's me again. I figured out what the problem was for the story, it was the rating that made it not appear on the main page. I didn't realise that they never showed them, wish someone would've told me earlier and I would not had to delete the first one. I'm so stupid. Anyways, here's another chapter, so enjoy.**

**Also, I have been having ALOT of hassle from the NEW as all my stories were in .DocX format, I have to convert EVERYTHING! I want the old fanfiction back!**

**PS. Sorry about it being late and if it sounds crap. But I'm getting better.**

So there he was, trapped up against the wall by that thick glowing spatula. Ike was held by the collar and could only watch what was about to happen to his older brother. He was about to begin the ritual when he heard a noise come from down the stairs. He stopped where he was and listened to the steps coming closer to the room. Kyle and Ike looked at each other, wondering who it is. The door opened and it was none other than Cartman, who was holding a baseball bat.

"Right Kyle, what have you done with my joystick?" Cartman yelled at Kyle, "If you done anything to it then you're going to get a good smacking". He then noticed Chef holding Kyle up and then seen the rod.

"Hey you faggy robot, give me back my controller!" He said, and began to attack the robot, hitting it with the bat. Chef released Kyle and Ike, who ran to hug his big brother.

"I don't believe this," Kyle said, watching the two fight. Chef eventually gave in and retreated out the window. Cartman dropped the bat and sighed.

"God damn robot, he got away with my joystick," he sighed. Kyle walked up to him,

"Cartman, did you even know what was happening to us?" Kyle asked Cartman,

"What?" he replied puzzled.

"We were about to get raped and murdered," Kyle explained, "If you didn't come in and fight it, we would've been killed!"

"Yeah whatever," Cartman said ignoring what Kyle just said, "I don't care about you having sex with robots, I'm more interested in getting my controller back,"

"But Cartman," Kyle began again,

"WHAT!" Cartman shouted,

"That wasn't your controller," he said,

"What," he repeated, "Then what was it?" Kyle and Ike looked at each other in silence.

"You don't want to know," Kyle said. Cartman then yawned,

"Well, it's been fun beating up your robot lovers, But I have to be going home," Cartman said and then began walking out the door, "Later, Jew," Ike stared at the door for a moment and then glanced at Kyle, who was dumbstruck on what had happened.

"Kyle, who was that robot?" Ike asked Kyle, breaking the silence,

"I have no idea, but we need to be careful now Ike, "Kyle replied, "The murderer is in this town,"

* * *

Over the next week, nothing exciting happened. The boys continued to ask people out to the dance, but by their luck, the girls were all taken. The boys told their parents on what had happened, but they didn't believe them, thinking that they made it up or the fact they were sleeping and had a nightmare. Kyle and Ike were then weary when they were alone in the house or outside, just in case the robot decides to have another go at them. But, the robot was never seen again.

* * *

It was the day of the school dance, and a lot was being prepared for it. Cartman was allowed out of class to help decorate as his punishment, but he didn't help much. He just sat and ate cheesy poofs till someone spotted him. Stan and Kyle were busy looking for someone to ask out to the dance. As like the boys they are, they had not bothered till the last minute. When lunchtime came, they had still not asked out anyone.

"Why is it so hard to find people to ask out to a school dance?" moaned Stan who sat next to Kyle in the lunch hall. Kyle shrugged. They had gotten a school lunch today, which was Salisbury steak.

"Why haven't you asked out Wendy?" Kyle asked him, as he began to eat his lunch.

"She hasn't been in school for the whole week so I couldn't ask her out," He replied,

"You could've asked her out on Skype?" Kyle asked again,

"She hasn't been on that either," Stan replied back, "I guess I'll have to find someone else to ask out." Kyle nodded and looked about the lunch hall. He saw some girls that were talking to boys, the ones that were probably taken already. He sighed and resumed eating. A few minutes of the two being silent, Kenny comes up to the table with his lunch and sat down.

"Hey dudes," He greeted the two,

"Hey," They replied. There was a short silence.

"So, who have you asked out to the dance" Kenny asked them, Kyle and Stan shook their heads.

"No one!" Kenny said, you should ask someone out soon or else they will be all gone.

"How have you asked out then?" Kyle said,

"I asked out Rebecca," He replied smirking, the other boys looked at him.

"And you didn't tell us?" they said in unison.

"I didn't tell you?" He said, "I must've forgotten then," Kenny laughed.

After they ate their lunch, they decided to go outside to the playground. Outside, the playground was covered in snow, as usual. A few of the boys' classmates and some younger boys were playing basketball. The girls were sitting at the benches gossiping. The boys went to one of the walls and leaned on them.

"It's not like Cartman to miss lunch," Kenny said to them,

"Yeah, he must've had it earlier or something," Stan replied. They shrugged and began to talk about football when Kyle looked up and seen someone walk towards them.

"Hey Stan," Kyle said,

"What?" Stan replied

"You know how you said Wendy wasn't at school today," Kyle began

"Yeah," Stan said

"Well she's coming over to you right now," Kyle said pointing at her, Stan turned around and went towards her

"Wendy," Stan began, "You were off school for a week, what happened?"

"I was sick," she replied, "But I'm alright now. My mum just dropped me off just there,"

"Cool," He replied smiling. Now was his chance to ask her out to the dance. "Um Wendy,"

"Yes Stan," She said. Stan began to go red. He was not good at asking people out.

"Would...you... like... to go to... the dance... with ...me," He stuttered. He stared at his feet. He felt like he was going to puke, just like all those times a few years ago.

"O.K, sure," She replied back," Stan looked up,

"Really?" He said,

"Yeah,"

"So, I'll pick you up at 7pm then?" He asked her,

"Yeah, sounds cool," She said back, "Well I have to go now, see you tonight," Wendy ran off to meet the other girls. Stan walked backed to his friends, who were curious to know how it got on.

"So," Kenny began as soon as Stan got back, "What did she say?"

"She said yes" He replied smiling, "I GOT A DATE!"

"GREAT!" Kyle said, who then frowned, "Now I'm the only one who doesn't have a date,"

"Don't worry, I'm sure there are girls who are still free," Kenny replied, "Just ask one out at random and maybe you just might get lucky,"

"That's easy for you to say," Said Kyle, "The odd of me getting a girl for this dance is like saying that Cartman started dieting,"

**So there you go. Love it? Hate it? Please review; I'll accept anything, even flames. Nothing wrong with getting a little criticism to help improve the story better.**

**Also, I apologise for such a VERY long update.**


	6. Chapter 5

**HEY PEOPLE! Here is another chapter of this story. Very quick story, I just HAD to do this chapter. Also, it's shorter than the rest. Sorry for any bad parts.**

As soon as the last bell of the day rang throughout the school, most of the kids ran out the school like a flash to get home. With only a few hours away from the dance, there was nearly no time to prepare for the festivities. However, only Kyle, Stan and Kenny didn't rush out the school. They decided to walk out of the school sanely than to rush. It was only a school dance for Pete's sake, they though to themselves; although Kenny really wanted to get home quickly to get ready just like the rest of his classmates.

Kyle still hadn't gotten a date, but he was going to go anyways. He might get lucky and find someone else to dance with.

Stan couldn't wait to see Wendy there, it was his big chance to hang out with her again and maybe get back together with her if he's lucky.

So the trio headed home together, breaking off when they got to their houses. First Kyle, then Stan, leaving Kenny walking home by himself. He decided since nobody was around, to run home. He wanted as much time to prepare as he could, he didn't want to look a real mess in front of Rebecca. While he was walking home, he passed an abandoned house with all the windows smashed and the walls covered in graffiti. He remembered that house had a scary old woman living in it, but she died and no one took over the house. As Kenny passed the house, a noise came from within the house.

_WHIRL_

He froze and listened

_WHIRL_

Out of curiosity, Kenny walked over to the house and put his ear against the door. He heard the noise again

_WHIRL_

He turned the knob of the door and went in. Inside, it was dark and cold, he looked around and seen no one. He listened again, no noise this time.

"I must be hearing things," He said to himself. He turned to head out the door when suddenly he was grabbed and shoved onto the floor; Kenny struggled to get free but was overpowered. The attacker put a blindfold on him and carried him deeper into the house. He kept squirming around and then suddenly, his head became really painful and then darkness.

* * *

The night finally came in and the dance began to start. All the kids began to come from all directions of the area into the gym hall. Stan came with Wendy and Kyle came by himself. Cartman was at the buffet table, grabbing some cupcakes and taking them with him. Rebecca was at the door, waiting for Kenny.

"Where is he?" she said to herself, looking up at the stars, "I hope he's O.K" She went inside the hall and sat at one of the seats, waiting for him.

An hour past and he still didn't arrive. She occasionally went outside to see if he was coming, but still nothing. She sat down with her head leaning on her hands. She thought of nothing until she noticed a hand reach out to her, Rebecca looked up and seen that the hand belonged to Kyle.

"Hey," He said,

"Hi," She replied back,

"Would you like to dance with me? You seem pretty lonely," He asked her,

"Yeah, Kenny still hasn't shown up," she said to him, standing up. They walked to the dance floor.

"I'm sure Kenny is alright and will turn up soon, I'm sure." He said to her, which made her slightly happier. Rebecca smiled at him and they began to dance.

* * *

Kenny woke up and took the blindfold off. He felt his head and found some dry blood on his hand. He looked around his surroundings; it was dark and very cramped. He was in a closet. He stood up and wobbled; he went to the doors and tried to open the doors of the closet. They didn't budge.

"What is going on?" He thought to himself. He then heard the noise from before again.

_WHIRL_

He decided to shout for help.

"HEY!" he yelled, "ANYONE THERE?" Kenny heard a shuffle from outside and listened closely.

"Ah, so you're awake then, boy." A voice said from outside,

"Who are you?" Kenny asked him,

"We are the S.A.C," The man replied, "I'm sure you remember us," Kenny thought to himself, he heard that name before, but where? Then it hit him.

"Wait, I know you," He began, "You're that club who took Chef away from us,"

"Ah, nice of you to remember us," The man said.

"What are you going to do with me?" Kenny asked again, "Are you going to have your way with me?" The man laughed.

"We will, eventually, after the plan has been completed,"

"Plan? What plan?"

"Oh, it's a really simple plan," The man began to say, "Now, answer me this. How many kids in your school?"

"About 200," He replied,

"Now, how many schools will be at the dance tonight?"

"5,"

"Now, how many kids will be there altogether?"

"1000," Kenny said, "What's this all about?"

"Oh, that will be the number of deaths tonight," He replied calmly. Kenny gasped.

"Wha...what?" He stammered, "You're going to kill them?"

"We are," He said, "But not before a little action first, that's why one of our members is already there, we would of liked you to have joined us, but we have something special lined up for you already," Kenny couldn't believe what is happening.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a plan to execute. I know you'll be going nowhere,"

"DAMN YOU!" Kenny cried, "YOU WILL NOT GET WAY WITH THIS!"

"Oh, I think I will," The man said, "Who's going to stop us?" And with that, he went away laughing maniacally, leaving Kenny inside the closet. He banged his hand against the wall and screamed out,

"NO!"

It's over, Kenny thought to himself, it all over...

**Cliffhanger! Are the kids doomed with the Super Adventure Club? What is the secret plan? Will Kenny get out in time to save them? Stay tuned for more.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello readers, once again another chapter. Please review as I have hardly ANY at all and I know a few people who read this.** **Also, I accept any idea's that could help improve this story. Now, ON WITH THE CHAPTER. MAJOR PUN in here so watch out! May I add it does jump from scene to scene quite a lot.**

**Also, may I add that after the latest South Park episode, I am considering changing the past chapters for Mrs Garrison to Mr Garrison, Please tell me if you do.**

**Cliffhanger!**

Kenny banged on the doors of the closet until he couldn't bang no more. He slumped in one of the corners of the space and hid his face in his arms, he let out a sigh.

"What am I going to do?" He asked himself time and time again. His friends were going to die and he was trapped in the closet. What could he do?

* * *

Back at the dance, the kids were having the night of their life when suddenly an announcement came from the loudspeakers.

"Attention students," The voice began, "As a treat for tonight's' dance, there will be a special short presentation on some topics that I'm sure you'll enjoy." Everyone had stopped on what they were doing and listened to the voice.

"Everyone can participate on this fun filled activity. All you have to go is to the auditorium and enjoy this presentation. I hope you will join in. That is all," Curious on what the presentation is about, all the kids decided to go to the auditorium and listen in to see if it IS so fun. The teachers were not told about this so called presentation but didn't think twice about it and just went to the staff room till they would come out again.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the house, Kenny was trying to break the hinges of the closet doors. He was quite good at breaking locks so hopefully this one would not cause too much problems. He was using a large splinter hidden in the corner.

"Just my luck," he kept muttering to himself, "Why is it always me having all these problems and nobody else," After ten minutes of playing with the hinge, the splinter snapped.

"God damn it!" He screamed out and kicked the door; it shook slightly but didn't collapse. Kenny sat back down and tried to think of another way out.

"It can't end like this," he said.

* * *

At the school, all of the kids were heading towards the auditorium. Kyle met up with Stan and Wendy inside and began to talk about what was happening.

"Hey, why do you think Kenny didn't come?" Wendy asked them,

"I'm not sure, but it really made Rebecca sad," Kyle answered. They sat on the seats and waited for the presentation to start. The doors got locked from outside so the children couldn't see.

* * *

Kenny was not about to give up, he began to kick the doors again. He prayed to himself for it to work. He then gave it one heavy kick when suddenly.

Bang

The door collapsed. Kenny then began to run for the school, hoping it wasn't too late.

* * *

A guy stood up on the stage with a microphone and introduced himself.

"Good evening kids, looks like you wanted to see the presentation then," he said. Some kids nodded. In the background, two big men wheeled in an object covered with a black blanket. The kids looked at it, wondering what it was.

"Now this presentation will change your lives forever, are you prepared?" He said again.

* * *

Kenny ran up the main street and up the school road, he entered the doors and ran up to the hall to only find it empty. He then ran around the school in a desperate attempt to find them.

* * *

"O.K kids, are you now ready for the surprise," The man asked them. Some of the kids called out yes.

* * *

Kenny then made it out to the auditorium and saw the kids through the windows, he tapped the windows to attract their attention, but they couldn't hear him. He then tried to open the doors, but they were locked. Kenny sighed but then remembered about the fire exit. He then ran to that door and luckily it was open. He ran into the hall,

"Kids, it's a trap!" He began, "Get away from here now!" The kids stared at him wondering what he was on about. Suddenly, the blanket moved and dropped to the ground, revealing Chef and his red spatula. The kids seen him and screamed. They ran for the exit. Kenny then ran up to chef and shoved him to the ground. Kyle and Stan ran up to Kenny to help.

"Kenny, what is going on?" Stan asked him,

"It's the Super Adventure Club," He said, "They were trying to kill us. He locked me up in a closet and I broke out,"

"Yeah, but what is that?" Stan said pointing to the metal figure still lying on the floor; Kyle was standing and staring at it the whole time.

"That's the robot who attacked us last week," he said, "We have to get out of here," All of the kids had left the hall and they were about to leave when the robot grabbed Kenny's leg.

"What?" He said surprised, Stan and Kyle turned around to see Chef standing and holding Kenny upside down.

"Kenny," Kyle screamed, Chef threw Kenny across the room and killed him.

"Oh my god, that robot killed Kenny," Stan yelled

"You bastards," Kyle replied. The robot turned towards them and swung the spatula at them, missing them by an inch. The two boys then ran out the doors but the doors that lead back into the school. Chef then followed them, hoping for them to become trapped in one of the rooms.

* * *

Meanwhile, while outside the school. All the kids were huddled in the crowd for warmth in the cold night air. The police were on the scene and they were beginning to lock all of the doors and windows in a bid to keep the robot in. Wendy, Rebecca and Bebe were looking throughout the crowd for any of the boys, but couldn't find them.

"Oh no," Wendy suggested, "Maybe they're still trapped in the school," The girls looked at each other,

"I'm sure they're alright," Bebe reassured her, "After all, who would be stupid to stay in a school with a terrorised robot," They continued to search when they bumped into Cartman, who was eating the cheesy poofs despite the chaos around them.

"Cartman, have you seen Kyle, Stan or Kenny anywhere?" Rebecca asked him,

"No," he replied, "Why?" Wendy was distressed

"Now I really am worried about them," she said. Bebe hugged her to calm her down.

"Damn, what's wrong with her?" Cartman said rudely,

"Well, her boyfriend is missing for one thing," Bebe said back, "unlike some other people,"

"Shut up!" Cartman yelled back, "Besides, they're not that stupid as to stay in that school," He then left the girls and moved into the crowd. Wendy looked back at the school, watching the police barricade the school shut.

"I just hope they are alright in there," she whispered to herself.

**So there you go. Like it? Hate it? Please review!!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey people! Here's another chapter for you. Sorry for such lateness. Also, I know there're people who read this but don't review, PLEASE DO! I'm also now accepting anonymous reviews just as I'm feeling so nice to people who don't have accounts. Anyways, enjoy the next thrilling chapter!**

Kyle and Stan turned one of the corners of the corridors and ran as fast as they could down it. They past lockers and did not dare to look back. They could hear it coming up behind it, the fast thumping of its legs touching the floor with every step. They kept going around in circles, but only making the robot getting closer and closer to them. They could not out run it.

Kenny groaned as he got up from the ground. He had been lying in a pool of blood that he made himself. He felt his head and felt cold dry blood on his forehead. He looked around and seen the place had been emptied. He then walked over to the door and tried to open it. No budge. Kenny looked out the window and seen the police outside, he chapped the window and waved to get their attention, but they didn't notice him.

"Damn police," He grumbled, "there's got to be another way out," and with that, he went out into the corridor and wandered about the school. Unknowing that danger is in that same building.

The two boys were starting to get tired from running away from the robot.

"Dude, I don't think we will EVER out run it," Stan said,

"We have to!" Kyle encouraged, "Quick, we'll run into Room 24!" Room 24 was the room that was at the top floor and at the end of the school. Stan agreed and then they ran round the corner and up the stairs. Chef mannuvered around the corner and followed them. They then ran into the room and barricaded the door with the school desks and chairs. Chef then tried to open the door by ramming into it. Stan and Kyle were holding all the furniture together in a bid to stop him from getting through. After a few minutes, the ramming stopped. The boys sighed and breathed heavily as they were tired from the running.

"What do we do now?" Stan asked Kyle,

"We wait, I guess," He replied. They sat down on the floor and leaned against the furniture for a rest.

* * *

The police had finally blocked all the doors to the school and were now thinking of a plan to stop the robot. Meanwhile, Wendy was sitting on the grass across the street of the school with Bebe and Rebecca. The two girls were passing the time talking about the latest shows on TV but Wendy was sitting quietly with her face in her arms and had her legs tucked up to her.

"Wendy, are you O.K?" asked Bebe, putting her hand on Wendy's arm.

"I'm O.K, just worried," she said quietly, almost a whisper.

"I'm sure they are alright," Bebe reassured her, but after saying that Wendy got up quickly.

"NO, IT'S NOT!" she screamed, "THE BOYS COULD BE INJURED BY THAT ROBOT, OR WORSE," Tears streaming from her eyes. Bebe and Rebecca stood up.

"I'm going in to find them," Wendy said sternly and left the girls. Rebecca ran up to her.

"Not without us," she said supporting Wendy, Bebe followed too. The three girls then walked up to the school, not knowing what dangers where ahead.

* * *

Kenny had been wandering around the school for a few minutes when he seen the robot up ahead of the corridor. He quickly hid in one of the open rooms and peeked round to see if the robot noticed him. He then quickly and quietly ran away from the area and back to searching for an escape way.

* * *

Stan and Kyle had been trapped in the room for ten minutes; they haven't heard any noise from the other side in a long time. Kyle got up and walked over to the window, he could see they were in the top floor of the school as the people down below were slightly tiny. He could see flashing lights below too, representing the police.

"Stan," Kyle said

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we will get out of here alive?"

"Maybe,"

"What do you think will happen?"

"I don't know," After saying that last word, the lights cut out and the boys were surrounded in darkness.

"Oh crap," Stan moaned, "Where are you Kyle?"

"I'm over here," Kyle replied. Stan stood up and walked towards his voice, he then heard a noise that sounded like a crash.

"What was that?" Kyle asked,

"I don't know," Stan said, "Just stay there, I'm heading over to you. He put his hands out in front of him to make sure he doesn't bump into anything. They were both silent for a few minutes. Then, Stan felt something in front of him,

"Kyle? Is that you?" He said. At that time, the lights came back on again and what he seen was not Kyle. He found Chef. Stan screamed and turned to run away but was grabbed by the robot. Stan noticed the barrier was broken. He looked around and seen Kyle unconscious in Chefs' other hand.

"Oh no!" He said, and Chef quickly blindfolded him and tied up his hands, trapping him. He then picked him up and switched on his rocket pack. He went through the roof and flew into the distance.

* * *

The girls had just found out that all the exits were blocked when suddenly they hear a loud noise like an airplane. They look up and see a black figure flying from the school and over them at fast speed. Bebe noticed that he was carrying two other things with him and feared the worst.

"Oh my..." she said,

"What is it Bebe?" Rebecca asked her

"I think that's Kyle and Stan he's got," she replied,

"What?!" Wendy said staring at them, covering her mouth.

"It can't be them!" added Rebecca. After saying that, Cartman came running up to them,

"You guys, did you see that. The robot got Kyle," He said pointing to the sky.

"We know," Bebe replied,

"Isn't that just awesome, no more of that Jew to annoy us!" He said with a smirk across his face, "No more Kyle!" Bebe punched Cartmans' face and made his nose bleed. He squealed.

"Just shut up!" she screamed at him, "This is NO time to be joking around! We've got to save them!" The other two girls, who were scared to talk after Bebes' outburst, just nodded in agreement. But after saying that, they noticed Kenny walking over to the group.

"Hey everyone!" he called out to them. Rebecca ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Kenny, are you O.K?" she asked him,

"I'm fine," he replied, "What happened to Kyle and Stan?"

"The robot took them," Wendy replied, "We're going to help them, please join us," Kenny nodded.

* * *

Cartman had been silent for the long time, staring at the sky.

"What's wrong with you?" Kenny asked him. Cartman just pointed at the sky.

"Dude," he began, "There is a huge spaceship hovering just above us," The others looked up and could not believe what they were saying. There was a large disk above them with pink and green lights flashing at its edges. The police and everyone else noticed it too and stared in disbelief.

Do you think that's where they took them?" Bebe said,

"I think so," Wendy replied, "and we're going to find out!"

**So there you go, like it? Hate it? Please reply. Just another reminder that anonymous can now review. Sorry for repeating myself.**

**Please stay tuned for more!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Another Chapter up! Please enjoy!!**

The blind fold was finally removed and Stan could see once again. He looked up and seen the robot standing next to him. Stan jumped with fright away from him and looked around. The room was dark blue with circle-shaped windows. It was small as a prison cell.

"What's going on?" he asked the robot. He did not respond.

"Answer me!" Stan yelled at it. Still no response. Stan then went over to the window to see where he is and gasp at the sight. They were hovering over South Park.

"Ah, so we meet again eh?" a voice said behind him. Stan turned around and saw a man in an explorer suit. He stared at the man with a dumbstruck look on his face.

"You don't recognise me?" The man said in shock, "I guess you shouldn't. After all, it's been a while since the last time we met,"

"Who are you?" Stan questioned him.

"I am called William, Senior Super Adventure Club member," he replied,

"What?" Stan said, "Super Adventure Club? No, not again,"

"Also, have you met our most promising member of all, but I'm sure you met before," William said pointing to the robot,

"Hello there children, my name is Chef" It greeted. Stan stares at the robot and backed away from it.

"Chef?" he says softly, "It can't be you?" He then turns to William.

"What did you do to him?!"

"We brought him back to life, of course,"

"But it's so stupid! You can't bring him back to life. He should be dead,"

"We have powers more greater than you can imagine,"

"IT'S JUST IMPOSSIBLE!"

"It is," William replied, "Now, if you excuse me, I have to see that other boy that came with you,

"Kyle?" Stan suggested,

"Yes, you two will be needed later, for the great ritual. I must leave now," William said, he then passed by Chef, "and you, make sure he doesn't escape,"

"Yes master," Chef replied. William left the room. Stan looked down to the floor and his eyes filled with tears. Chef looked at the boy as if he knew him once before.

"Chef, it can't be you," Stan asked him, Chef stared at him in silence, "What happened to you?"

"I..." Chef spoke out, but froze.

"Don't you remember me?" Stan asked him, standing up walking towards him. They stared at each other for a few seconds, and then Chef shook his head.

"Nothing?" he whispered,

"No," Chef replied softly, "sorry," Stan sat back down on the ground and leaned against the wall. There was really nothing he can do. Chef was gone, they were hovering in a space ship with no chance of escape and he and Kyle were doomed.

"God damn it," he muttered.

* * *

"Right, here's the plan," Kenny said while holding a pointer at a map of the town. Cartman, Wendy, Bebe and Rebecca are sitting on the floor looking at the map. Kenny stared at the others for a few seconds,

"What is it then?" Rebecca asked him, Kenny took the pointer down.

"We don't have plan," he replied moving his free hand to the back of his head and weak giggled.

"Well I can tell you part of it," Bebe said, "We have to save Kyle and Stan,"

"It sounds relatively simple," Wendy added, "But it's the problem trying to achieve it," The others nodded in agreement,

"You guys, it's easy," Cartman joined in,

"And how is that?" asked Wendy,

"We just need to get on that ship," He replied.

"And how do you suppose to get on it?" Bebe said,

"Oh my god guys, you are so thick," Cartman moaned, "We just need some bait"

"Bait?" Rebecca said,"

"Yeah, bait," Kenny agreed, "What kind of bait though,"

"Don't you worry Kenny, that shall be no problem," Cartman said leaving the room, leaving the kids dumbfound.

* * *

DING DONG!

The sound rang through-out the Scotch's household. Butters, as the good boy he is, went to answer the door swiftly and quickly as possible. He opened it only to find Cartman with a black bag.

"Why hello there Eric," Butters said, "Why you doing over here at such a late time?" Cartman didn't answer and just grabbed him by the collar and put the bag over him. He tied it and then led him into the dark.

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?" Asked Wendy behind the bushes.

"It will, you'll see," answered Cartman. Everyone was hiding behind the bushes, looking down the street and back. They checked on Butters who was tied up to the pole.

"You guys, can you untie me please?" He asked them,

"Shut up Butters," Cartman said, they waited there for half an hour until they seen a man walk towards them. He saw Butters and rushed up to him.

"My dear boy, are you alright," he asked in a posh accent.

"Yeah sir," Butters replied, "can you untie me please?"

"Yes I will," the man said and quickly began to untie Butters from the pole.

"Thank you sir," Butters said,

"You must've been there some time, why not come to my place for some hot chocolate?" he asked

"I'm O.K," Butters replied, "I don't want to trouble you even more,"

"But I insist," The man argued, "Please come," He then lead Butters with him up the road. The gang watched him and began to follow; they walked to a dark alley just above the centre of the saucer.

"Gee sir, it sure is dark here," Butters said. But after saying it, he got knocked out by the man with a metal pole.

"Ouch," Kenny whispered. The man then dragged Butters inside a circle painted on the ground and pressed a button on the rubbish bins beside the alley wall. A green light appeared in the circle, linked up to the saucer. They were lifted up into the ship and all was silent once again.

"That's how we get in," Cartman said,

"These people are terrible," Rebecca added, "How could they hurt children like this,"

"And that is why we're going in," Wendy said, "Let's go," she got up and ran to the bins. And pushed the button. The green light appeared again. She ran next to the circle, waiting for the others to come.

"Wait," Bebe called out to her, "We don't have any weapons to fight against them,"

"We do now," Kenny said producing a huge bag filled with guns and ammunition.

"Kenny?!" Rebecca yelled," How'd you get all them?!"

"I knew we were going to fight something big so I brought some things along," Kenny explained.

"Ah Kenny, what would we do without you?" Cartman said,

"You can pay me later," Kenny replied with a cheeky grin.

* * *

They got their own choice of gun and ammunition and headed for the circle. Cartman went first, followed by Wendy and Bebe. But as Rebecca was about to go in, Kenny pulled her back.

"What's wrong?" Rebecca asked,

"You're not going," Kenny replied,

"What?!" She said, "But I have to..."

"I can't risk losing you," Kenny said and moved in to kiss her.

"But what about me," Rebecca said with tears in her eyes, "I don't want to lose you,"

"I'll be alright, I can come back to life," He replied, "You only have one life," Rebecca rubbed her eyes and hugged him tightly.

"You better come back," she said,

"I will," He said and pulled away from her arms. Kenny walked over to the green beam and looked back to her and waved. He stepped in and went flying up to the ship.

"I love you," she whispered into the night and sat on the public bench. Waiting for him to return.

**There you go. Like it? Hate it? Please review**


	10. Chapter 9

**WOW, been a while since I last loaded up this story. I started this last summer and I can't believe I haven't gotten round to finishing it. Sorry :P**

**I'm going to try and complete this story as soon as possible, please bear with me**

**Anyway, sorry once again if it sounds pretty lousy and cliché.**

Stan sat next to the window gazing into the distance. So much was going through his head at this whole event. He still can't believe that Chef is still alive and is now a robot with no memory of him or anything he originally knew. He looked over at Chef; he was just standing there so lifeless. If he was the old chef, he would be humming a melodic tune. It was silent for a long time until Chef said something.

"You said you knew me in my old life," he started. Stan nodded. "What was I like?"

"Well, for one, you weren't a robot," Stan said, "You were so cheerful, always singing. Me and my friends used to come to you for help. You also make the best Salisbury steak in the whole world," Chef looked down. He lifted up his spatula and then lifted it down again.

"Why," he began,

"Huh?" Stan said,

"Why am I like this now?"

"Those people, those super adventure men, they did this to you,"

"What happened?"

"Well I'm sure how you became what you are now, but I do know how you died" Stan began, "We were escaping from the Super Adventure Home base..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the ship, the parts of machines spread throughout the room hummed and whirred. In the middle of the room, a pink circle base began to flash. A bright beam shot out of the base, something began to materialise inside and then they began jumping out one by one. First was Cartman, then Wendy, Bebe ending with Kenny.

"Here we are," Wendy said as she stepped around the room, glancing at the objects,

"Where's Rebecca?" Bebe asked,

"I told her to wait behind," Kenny replied, "Someone always has to wait behind, in every action story,"

"Right then, we'll split up," Cartman began, "Kenny and I will head west, while Wendy and Bebe will go east, are we clear soldiers?"

"Cartman, this isn't a joke," Wendy sighed,

"I was only having fun, come on," He replied. They headed off in their separate ways. Little did they know that something was watching them from the shadows.

"Fools, they have no idea what likes in store for them,"

* * *

"I see now," Chef calmly said, trying to take the story he was told all in, "So that is my past,"

"Chef, I'm sorry for what they've done to you, past and present, but we can't let them get away with this. We have to save Kyle." Stan said standing up. Chef turned swiftly and opened the door. He looked up and down the corridors and then motioned his hand to follow.

"I know where they're keeping him, this way," Chef said as they both ran down the hall.

* * *

The main control room of the ship was built at the front of the ship, with a view wide as the length of the room. There, stood William, smirking as he typed away at the giant control panel at the side of the room. In the centre of the room was Kyle, with his hands and feet tied together. He squirmed to be set free, but no avail.

"Will you stop messing about," William said in annoyance, "You're making too much noise,"

"Not until you let me go," Kyle yelled. William laughed.

"Oh not yet boy, not until our master has revealed himself,"

"Who is this 'master' and why me?" Kyle asked. William finished typing and turned around.

"Don't tell me you forgotten?" he began, "All those years ago, that little story, you forgot it all?"

"Dude, it was a lame story," Kyle answered, "But that doesn't explain why I'm here?"

"You were requested by the master," he explained, "How could I refuse?"

"Who is this 'master'?" Kyle said,

"All will be revealed soon,"

* * *

Kenny looked at the walls as he and Cartman walked down the hall, "You know Cartman..." Kenny began to say.

"What?"

"I never thought we'd have anymore adventures like this. It's been years since our last one,"

"We're twelve, and living like everyone else," Cartman added, "I like it better this way. There was no running from monsters or psychopaths; I could relax, live a normal life,"

"But, it's boring," Kenny moaned, he ran round the walls, touching and feeling the imprints that was embedded into it. "You know something else?"

"What is it now?"

"Usually, round about this part of adventures, I would always end up getting killed or causing some trap to be triggered," Kenny giggled; but as he said that, the walls and floor violently shook, causing the two boys to grab onto each other. The floor began to disintegrate into tiny particles that drifted away. They ran the other direction,

"God damn you Kenny," Cartman huffed out as they both ran for their lives. They continued their quick pace and ran into a familiar duo.

"Wendy?" Cartman said. He looked behind him to see the floor continue to disintegrate.

"This way!" Kenny yelled and they ran down the corridor. They ran and ran until they got to the end of the corridor. There were no doors, no secret switches, and no exit. They turned towards the corridor to see the floor catching up with them. The floor faded away and the group fell.

**Yeah it sucks I know. Please review, maybe give me some tips.**


End file.
